


ptsd

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 在满城烟火的平安夜里，零点的圣诞快乐和零点过一分的回复，简直像是情侣之间用的伎俩。





	ptsd

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，if

一方通行不是个会守在凌晨零点准时发送节日祝福的人，但是那天晚上他在熬夜，在礼物堆和吵闹声里。所以他看见了那条短信，所以秉持礼尚往来的原则，复制粘贴发送。

刚好零点过一分。

上条当麻对圣诞节的印象平平，这个在远东属于现充的节日对于单身孤狼相当不友好。而在来自英国的小修女眼中这还是个极具特殊意义的日子，在平安夜看着吵闹的商业街上泡泡糖一样亮色的气球之后她困惑了好久。上条当麻坐在地上忙着吹气球没办法回答修女有关为什么日本的圣诞节如此微妙的疑问，他也非常想让街上充满庄重的气氛而不是粉红泡泡，普通的男子高中生对这社会总抱有些阴暗的心思。

因为情侣而发展起来的圣诞产业而部驱逐去南极跟圣诞老人过好了。

他啐了一声。橡胶味的气球果然和泡泡糖很像。

不幸的少年没能逃过今年圣诞节所布下的闪亮的购物陷阱，满大街的红白配色让他觉得有点眩晕，所以判断力下降没能守住钱包。但他好歹把气球挂了起来并安慰自己说如果完全不过节日的话，显得也太可怜了。

顺带一提，隔壁的土御门正和他的义妹在餐饮店绝赞实习中。

一方通行没有拒绝买棵圣诞树这样的提议，以此为交换的，他坚决地驳了最后之作要参加游园会的请求。

女孩明显不满，但挂满了装饰的小柏树让她有些犹豫。

家里的大人带来了圣诞帽、礼物盒、麋鹿角和槲寄生。她们热了清酒。一方通行懒得吐槽这种不像样子的中西混搭，因为他站在了槲寄生下被最后之作缠着要一个亲吻，在他低下头的时候又被另一个女孩偷袭。

“你们够了。”

他拨拉了一下被披在肩上的红色斗篷，白色绒毛挠得他皱起眉头。

“真是不搭。”

番外个体在他面前嘻嘻地笑着，但他不想随了她的意，于是扣好了结扣没有脱掉。

最后之作近于大叫地吹呼了一声，大人们开始喝酒，开了暖气的房间里漫开了酒气，番外个体说他的脸可真够红的，像喝醉了一样。

“我的酒量没差成这样。”

他扶着那株作为圣诞树的小柏树，在学园都市还能找到这样复古的东西实在还是不容易。他看着家里的这群人和礼物堆，看着窗户玻璃映出的自己，觉得有些恍惚，像炉火前的梦境。他觉得有点累。

“醉了的话，送礼物的小麋鹿会跑掉的呀。”

最后之作仰着头，戴上了红色的鹿角发卡。

“我觉得圣诞节不会发生什么好事。”

“当然，因为我今天晚上还要接受线上补课。”

在小萌老师的特别关照之下，上条同学忙里偷闲地在厕所里和蓝发耳环发短信，而后者好像因为某些很丢人的原因而住院了。因为理由太过丢人了，所以上条当麻甚至没有生出一丝一毫的同情。

但是，上条当麻确实如此觉得。

他对圣诞节的印象平平，即使这是个对单身人极不友好的节日而且他还要补课。所以不应该产生这样的想法。

像是对铺满了整个节日的大红色产生心理上的抵触，觉得今天好像应该发生什么。

该不会是断网吧？

“小上条！你居然还在走神！”

小萌老师在屏幕对面气鼓鼓的说。

圣诞节，总感觉是除了圣诞节以外的，一个不同于一般意义上的特殊日子。但是这样的感觉又并不强烈，就像是刚看了一部芬兰的恐怖圣诞老人电影，而这部电影的印象太深了一点。深到连面对穿圣诞装的女孩都会感到不安，因为担心会发生什么而盯了太长时间，还被一双蓝眼睛狠狠地瞪了一眼。自己的好球带是舍监制服，所以理由应该不是身材，他又不是蓝发。他觉得自己挺无辜的。

就是你一个人用微波炉的时候总担心它会炸的心情。

上条当麻一边在面上对小萌老师诚恳道歉，一边在下面向蓝发耳环发出了这样的短信。

一方通行今天不想当监护人。

芳川露出了“这孩子”的表情，黄泉川倒是觉得没什么，毕竟对方也还是个孩子，而且芳川也应该多接触人群了。

于是她说着“所以你今天就当小孩吧酱”，把芳川推出了家门一起去寻找跟着番外个体一起擅自跑出去的最后之作，把不愿意出门的一方通行一个人丢在家里。

一方通行其实没有那么抵触人群，只是今天限定。限定于在圣诞节的街上嘻闹着的，庆祝着的，一无所知的群众。他没由来地觉得这样很蠢。虽然他平时也这样觉得，但这个不一样，这个是在活火山口开宴会的那种蠢，蠢到会出些什么乱子。

但实际什么乱子也没有，除了被扒手偷了钱包而吵架分手的小情侣。

他躺在沙发上，很无聊地遥控切台。

过于平和的节日氛围让他有种无力感，想做什么而又没有机会，或者是想达到什么目的却突然发现别人已经帮你实现了。这样的，让他无力到什么也不想做，什么也不想管。所以即使对最后之作偷跑出去，他也不想出去找，甚至，莫名的有种不会有事的感觉。

无论怎样，她都不会有事，会有人帮她。

这很像是有推托责任，而他在清酒香中怠惰了，给自己的大脑放假。

过于温暖了，让人迷迷糊糊的，加上深夜的困意袭来，电视的声音在耳边提取不出任何信息，画面入不了眼睛。以至于那条短信发过来的时候，他都不愿意想些更多的东西，不像平时的他那样多虑。

如果接下来没有一通电话的话，他可能就这样睡着了吧。

补课结束之后已经是接近半夜了。上条当麻一划开手机就是一长串的祝福短信，大多数一看就是群发文案。他面无表情地同样搞了个群发祝福，如果没有在意的人，也不过是个社交形式，有些人的聊天记录甚至全是这些东西。他有些疲于应付了。

除了一些很亲近的人，还有……

他看着那个在别人看来可能有些奇怪的备注，想对方会不会觉得打扰。但是祝福应该还是要送的吧，不然搞得好像在针对人家似的。那就单独发一句圣诞快乐吧。

虽然文案很普通，但就是因为这样简单才显得真诚，而且是单独发送的，肯定是要正式一点。少年总是在奇怪的地方有奇怪的执着。即使对方根本看不出来，但自己也能有满足感。

好了，那么圣诞任务就算完成了。

上条当麻疲惫地伸了个懒腰。

不对，等等——

“当——麻——”

处于饥饿状态的暴食修女极度危险。

“等等等等等一下！茵蒂克丝！我的手机不能吃啊！等等你在瞎按什么！”

那通电话就是在这样的情况下被接通了。

从各个方面来说，两边都是处于一种混乱的状态。

“喂？”

一方通行根本没有看来电人，他被瞌睡磨得没脾气，声音也轻飘飘的。像是只被顺了毛的猫，上条当麻这样胡乱想着，小心翼翼地把茵蒂克丝从身上扒下来承诺说自己这就出去买零食并快速逃出门去。

等久了的一方通行微微眯起眼睛。

“说话。”

原本趴在被炉里的猫咪稍稍露岀了点爪尖。

上条当麻会觉得这是很麻烦的人，但是并不讨厌。就像猫一样，都是很奇妙的生物。

“那个啊，呃，圣诞快乐。”

他本来应该解释原由然后道歉赔罪挂掉电话的，但是他想到了今天是圣诞节，对芬兰的恐怖圣诞老人电影印象深刻的平安夜。他会对红色感到不安，会担心不认识的女孩，会觉得电脑坏掉，也会……想起一方通行。像怕微波炉爆炸那样没有理由。

听到声音，一方通行才渐渐意识到打电话的是谁，又意识到了今天是什么日子。

“你已经说过了。”

他没有意识到自己的声音松缓了下来，带着困倦的沙哑温钝得像收回爪尖的肉垫。

“啊，是。”上条当麻没有想到对方看到了自己的短信，因为声音上听起来像是刚醒，“但我想那个好像有点太随便了……”

少年有点心虚。虽然自己心里是那么想的，但不能保证对方不会不满。

“没有。”一方通行非常干脆地打断了他的话。“这样就好，反正祝福短信也就你一个。”

“诶？是这样的吗？”

上条当麻站在宿舍的走廊上，冷得跺了跺脚。

“你觉得还有谁会给我发短信。”

一方通行换了个姿势，平躺着。逐渐清醒的大脑开始思考这通电话的不合理性，还有如此正常地和对方打电话的自己，正常到不正常。

“那还有人给你打电话吗？”

上条当麻的话打断了他的思考。

他在一瞬间换掉了三种回答方式，在给了对方一个鼻音很重的呼吸之后，还是决定把问题抛回去：

“你觉得呢？”

上条当麻很识相地没有回答。

零点之后的圣诞节是真正的圣诞节，因此即使是宿舍区，楼下边的街道还是寂寥地热闹着，便利店门前挂上了鹿角和铃铛，黄色和红色的灯光嚣张地侵占了黑夜，昭告节假的氛围。于是，上条当麻又想起一方通行了。

“你，还好吗？”

在这样简短的句子里，一方通行查觉到了些许东西。

“为什么要这么问。”

“因为，”上条当麻在冬天的夜晚叹出一团白雾，“我也不知道。”

一方通行闭上眼睛，费了点工夫整理一下信息。

“即视感。”

“呃，大概？”上条当麻觉得这个词语对他不太友好，但少年那点可悲的自尊心让他只是掻了下脸颊。

而对方知道这个笨蛋大概是在想什么，于是继续说：“你会觉得有些事情你经历过，而且非常熟悉。但实际的发展和你预料的并不一样。所以我觉得这也不能算。”

上条当麻歪着头理解了一会，对于那个人来说，这种模糊的回答真的很少见。

“那你呢？”

你也有这种情况吗？

电话对面的呼吸顿了一下。

“你现在看见红色和人群会想到什么？”

问题又被抛了回来。

少年无法回答这个问题。他实在说不出口，尤其是在这种日子里。

而学园都市的第一名理解了这种沉默。

“我会想到那些。”

“……没有任何理由和逻辑。很奇怪啊，不是吗？”

奇怪到他无法对任何一个人说出口。

“我也是其中的一部分吗？”

“诶？”

一方通行平静地仰望着挂在天花板上的白色绒球，没有理会少年的诧异。

“我也是你所联想到的那一部分，是吗？”

就像看到红色会想到鲜血，看到人群会想到暴乱，看到这一切会想到他……像中国过年时的年兽。

“我不知道你在指什么。”上条当麻在尽量地组织语言，“但我确实是在担心你会发生什么事。而且，如果真的发生过什么呢？”

如果他又忘记了呢？

上条当麻已经完全忘掉了在家里等待投喂的修女，他在走廊上站了太长的时间，去数电话那头的呼吸。

“……别多想。”

那家伙会担心所有人，他这样对自己说。所以别多想，无论是那家伙还是自己。

“至少现在什么都没发生。”

对，至少现在。上条当麻看着眼前平和的夜景，在今天以来第一次感到了安心。

“你来找我就是为了这件事吗？”

“啊？”上条当麻的声音带了点迷茫。

“白痴。”

他重重地叹息了一声，想自己果然不能抱有什么期望。

“等等等等一下！一方通行！”

察觉到对方似乎要挂断电话，少年慌张地对着小小的手机屏幕吼道，像是这样可以阻止什么——事实上他确实阻止了。

“说。”

阻止了对方结束通话。

“你在生气吗？”

“停止你这种无聊的猜想，因为我并没有无聊到这种程度。”

“可是，”上条当麻觉得自己听到了一种磨牙声，听得人牙根发酸，“我不知道你又误会了什么，或者我又说错了什么。你知道的，我并不算聪明，所以告诉我，让我道歉。”

“你的意思是，你在考虑我的心情？”

“我当然会考虑你的心情！”上条当麻快跳了起来，“不然我为什么要为你送上祝福？”

他感到头疼，这比被茵蒂克丝咬还疼。

“即使实际上什么也没发生？”

电话那头的声音显得非常迟疑。

“不然呢？”

“如果你今天，或者说是昨天，没有那该死的不安感，也会想到我然后……这样吗？”

“那当然了！”

再次强调一下，这真的是个非常麻烦的人，但无法令人讨厌。

“我当然应该在意你！我不知道为什么你会把自己排除在外，但你确实应该得到祝福，不需要任何理由。别擅自把自己剥离开，你身边应该也有珍视你的人吧？虽然你说你收到的祝福短信只有一条，但我想希望你能幸福的人肯定不止我一个。对这个世界再多信任一点吧，它用不着你把身边的人推开。”

一方通行躺在沙发上，电视里驾驭着麋鹿的圣诞老人晃荡铃铛。他很认真地把每一个字听进去了，电视的声音根本进不了耳朵。

他想到了过去的四个月，像是在回想他的一生那样漫长。从远东纯粹的科技到西方的宗教，他立于这两者之上，也因此看过了更深远的东西。能力远超于心灵地成长，他依旧还像个稚子一样读福音书，先是知道了神，然后知道了神爱世人。

“我觉得你是对的。”

他踡在沙发上抱着膝盖，旁边的圣诞树上挂满了最后之作喜欢的装饰，还有黄泉川她们挑的礼物盒，他的身上还披着番外个体给他搭上的圣诞风红白斗篷，和两颗白色的绒球。他开始正视真正的自己，而当一个孩子不再想要装作是个大人的时候，他便长大了。

“圣诞快乐。”

“下次再从窗户翻进来就打断你的腿。”

一方通行从容地把手机换到另一只手上挂断电话，并关掉收好，没有让从背后探过来的女孩看见联系人的名字。

“呀，没朋友的家伙也会打电话说圣诞快乐啊。是谁呢？”

女孩收起想吓唬这人的动作，背着手随意地挑衅着，丝毫没有把刚才恶狠狠的威胁放在心上。

“与你无关。”

叮当。

一方通行正想抬头问问番外个体其他三个人的去向，玄关便传来了门沿撞上新挂的金色铃铛的声音，随着光影切割开的一个小小三角，归家者的身影踏入视线。

“我们回来了哦。今天可真是累坏了酱。”

“但是也收获到了不错的东西。”

小小的身影朝他扑了过来，身上还带着属于外面热闹的气息，像平时那样紧紧地抱住了他。

“我回来了！御坂御坂非常开心地向你报告！”

他没有推开，而是轻轻地回抱。

欢迎回来。

上条当麻听着耳边传来的忙音，退出通话页面之后看见的是没来得及查看的新消息。

在满城烟火的平安夜里，零点的圣诞快乐和零点过一分的回复，简直像是情侣之间用的伎俩。

.tbc

*本故事由真实事件改编（指创约）


End file.
